The Elder Scrolls Online: Imperial City
The Imperial City is the first official DLC Game Pack for . It contains several new zones including the Imperial City, many hours of quest and story content, new PvE dungeons, a huge PvP public dungeon, the Tel Var Stone system, an expanded crafting system, 23 new item sets, new Undaunted pledges, any combat and gameplay improvements and much more. The Elder Scrolls Online: Tamriel Unlimited: The Imperial City will cost 2500 Crowns and will be released on August 31st for PC/Mac players, September 15th for Xbox One players and September 16th for PS4 players. It is free to all existing ESO Plus members. Plot and Setting The Imperial City was the seat of power in Tamriel and the heart of the Empire, the sought-after prize of the Alliances - until the forces of Molag Bal and his minions seized control of it and made it the heart of the Planemeld, the dark plan put together by Molag Bal. The Imperial Legion is calling for reinforcements to recapture the city from the forces of Coldharbour, but the Three Alliances also seek it for themselves as part of their long and bloody war. Battle your way through hordes of Daedra, Worm Cult Sorcerers, Daedric machinations and the elite Xivkyn and help either the Imperial Legion or your Alliance recapture the heart of Tamriel! New Features and Content Most features of the expansion, such as the level cap increase, will be free. * Level Cap increased to Veteran Rank 16 * Brand new PvP/PvE zones, including the six Imperial City Districts * New quests, hours of story content and key characters within the Imperial City * One new Imperial City PvP Public Dungeon: The Imperial Sewers * Two new PvE Imperial City group dungeons with Normal and Veteran versions: White-Gold Tower and Imperial City Prison * The Tel Var Stone system * 23 completely new Veteran Rank 16 item sets, only available in Imperial City * Treasure Vaults that contain new Veteran Rank 16 set jewelry and a chance for even rarer finds * New crafting passives * Tons of gameplay and combat improvements * Xivkyn racial motif style, exclusively available in The Imperial City * Glass racial motif style * New collectibles only available in Imperial City (pets, polymorphs, and a costume) * Mind Shriven Horse, a new Horse, available from the Crown Store. The Elder Scrolls Online: Imperial City DLC Page * Volghass - A unique Flesh Colossus. * a Daedrat pet New Zones and Dungeons The DLC Pack brings several new zones and dungeons located in the centre of Cyrodiil: * The Imperial City * City Isle * Imperial City Sewers * The White-Gold Tower White-Gold Tower * The Imperial Prison The Imperial City is a huge zone, larger than all the others except Cyrodiil. Official Announcement Molag Bal and the forces of Coldharbour have taken control of the crown jewel of Cyrodiil: the Imperial City. The Elder Scrolls Online: Tamriel Unlimited’s first DLC game pack features huge new regions containing hours of compelling story content, expanded Veteran Ranks, a new currency for 23 new epic gear sets, two new PvE dungeons with Normal and Veteran modes, never-before-seen monsters, new craftable item sets, and much more. Gallery File:Esotuimperialcity.jpg|Announcement poster File:The_Elder_Scrolls_Online_Tamriel_Unlimited_-_Liberate_the_Imperial_City_(PEGI)-0|Official trailer Sources *Imperial City Launch Details * July 10, 2015. Imperial City Launch Details Category:Games Category:Official plug-ins Category:DLC Category:Expansion Packs